Aunt Theresa
by CheerfulChemist
Summary: Beckett's Aunt Theresa finds a body at Theresa's Public House. Beckett and Castle are on the case. This story takes place a couple of days after Limelight and follows from my others, but you don't have to read them to get it. It's mostly cannon. There's some insight into Beckett's genes here. Get Martha out of the loft? As usual, I own nothing. Follow me on twitter @CheerfulChemist
1. Chapter 1

Aunt Theresa

Chapter 1

It was thirteen degrees outside but the bright sun streamed through the windows of the loft, giving an illusion of warmth. Rick and Kate snuggled under the covers. "I love it when you don't have to go into the precinct early," Rick murmured, stroking Kate's hair.

"You mean you love it when _you _don't have to go to the precinct early," Kate teased.

"That too," Rick agreed. "There are things I want to look after here."

"Like what?" Kate asked.

"Edit a chapter, check my portfolio, install updates to my laptop."

"That's all you want to do, huh?"

"Well," Rick said, running his finger over the vee of soft skin peeking out from her sleep shirt, "not all."

"Good," Kate told him, pulling up the edge of his t-shirt, "that's not all I want you to do, either."

The shirts stood no chance, finding a resting place on the floor. As their skins heated, bedding fell as well, leaving only the rays of the winter sun reflecting off suddenly damp skin. Rick could taste the salt on his tongue as he explored Kate's body, while she stoked a rising fire with her every touch on his. Their mouths collided as Rick pulled Kate against him, centers of sensation meeting. Kate was almost frantic as she guided him, but no less so as they joined. They moved with an ever accelerating rhythm, reaching for what seemed just beyond their grasp, until it was suddenly theirs, moving through them in mighty waves. They clung to each other as if thrown on a beach, as crests became ripples and finally calmed.

Kate was just getting her breath when her phone chimed, eliciting a groan from Rick. "It's my Dad," Kate soothed as she picked it up. Kate looked anything but calm as she listened to the voice on the other end. "It's all right," she assured Jim Beckett. "I'll take care of it."

"What?" Rick asked as Kate finished her conversation.

"My Aunt Theresa called my dad. She found a body."

Castle regarded the crime scene. Lanie bent over a body on the floor of the "Snug Room" in Theresa's Public House. A woman sat in the farthest corner from the corpse. Despite appearing to be in her fifties, she was trim, sported bright magenta hair, and wore clothes that looked as if they had been purchased in the junior department with a pair of high heeled boots reminiscent of those favored by Kate Beckett. Her hand was being held by Jim Beckett.

Kate crouched down in front of the pair with Castle behind her. "Aunt Theresa, I'm so sorry you have to go through this. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I came in to prepare for business this morning and I found him here. His name is Declan Price. He's the drummer in our pub band. I thought maybe he had tied one on, then I saw the blood. I didn't know what to do, so I called your father." Theresa looked up at Castle. "Is this your fiance?"

"Yes," Kate answered. "Theresa Beckett, this is Richard Castle."

Theresa's eyes narrowed. "You better not be cheating on my niece with that ex-wife of yours."

"No ma'am," Castle assured her. "Kate does carry a gun, you know."

Theresa laughed. "I think I like you, as long as you behave yourself."

This time Kate laughed. "Good luck with that! Aunt Theresa, I'm going to send Detective Ryan over to get your statement. Castle and I need to talk to the medical examiner."

Beckett hurried back to the body with Castle quick on her heels. "Ryan," she called, indicating her aunt with a tilt of her head. "What have we got, Lanie?" she asked.

"Time of death sometime late last night or early this morning," Lanie told her. "I'll have to let you know later. It looks like he was stabbed with that." Lanie pointed to a cylindrical piece of wood with a long bloody screw sticking out of it.

"That's part of a billiard cue," Castle noted.

"That's right, Writer Man, there are two other pieces. And there's something else. It looks like he's got something in his throat, but I'll have to check that at the lab too."

Kate returned to her aunt. "Aunt Theresa, if you can give me any records you have on Declan Price and a list of employees who know him, I'm going ask Dad to take you home. Castle and I will come see you later when we know more about what's going on."

Theresa took Kate and Castle to the pub office and handed them Price's personnel file and payroll records. She also printed out a list of employees, after circling some names as well as adding some stars. "All the employees knew Declan," she told Kate, "but the ones I circled knew him better. That especially goes for other members of the band. I put stars by their names."

"Thanks, Aunt Theresa," Beckett said, giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

Castle and Beckett sat at Beckett's desk at the 12th going over the records Theresa had given them. "Hmmm," Castle said as he studied a printout, "that's interesting."

"What?" Beckett asked.

"There are three years of payroll records here. For most of that time, Price was getting advances, as if he was chronically broke. Then about six months ago, he stopped. I wonder what happened six months ago."

"We may find out," Beckett answered, just as her phone beeped with an incoming text. "It's Lanie. She has something for us."

"Hey Lanie," Beckett said, as she and Castle entered the lab.

"Hey yourself! I've got time of death for you, between one and three this morning. Also, the thing in Price's throat, here it is." Lanie handed Beckett a small disk in a plastic bag.

Castle looked over Beckett's shoulder. "That's a gambler's anonymous chip," he said, "six months. That explains why he stopped taking advances on his paycheck. He stopped gambling. Lanie, did he try to swallow that?"

"No," Lanie answered. "From the abrasions I saw, I say someone forced it down his throat."

"Looks like someone was really annoyed that he stopped gambling – or just wanted him to stop talking about it," Castle commented.

"I'd go with your first guess," Lanie said. "He'd already stopped talking. That thing was stuffed down his throat postmortem."

Theresa's apartment, not far from the pub, could have belonged to a teenager. There were posters on the wall from the latest vampire sagas. One wall had a life sized vinyl Fathead of a Harley Davidson motorcycle. Shelves were filled with beer memorabilia. Castle and Beckett were in a double papasan chair and Castle was idly wondering if he'd ever get out again. Theresa sat in a chair bearing a remarkable resemblance to an iron throne.

"Aunt Theresa," Beckett asked, "Do you know if Declan Price had a gambling problem?"

"He wasn't the only one in the band or the pub who did," Theresa told her. "Our billiard tables get quite a workout and they aren't just playing for beer. From what I know, Declan stopped gambling six months ago. Speaking of beer, you want to try our new micro-brew?"

Castle started to say yes and Beckett put a warning hand on his arm. With a smile she told her aunt: "When I'm not on duty." Beckett steered the subject back to the investigation as fast as she could. "Can you think of anyone Declan might have owed money to?" Beckett asked.

"There's a guy who hangs around the pub who sometimes fronts people money. His name is Rory something. If you come by when I'm open again, I can point him out to you."

"Can you think of anyone besides Rory who might have a reason to kill Declan?" Beckett continued.

"The band has had some not so friendly rivalries over women over the years. I can keep my ears open about how those have been going."

"We'll check it out," Beckett told her.

Back at the loft after an unexpectedly long day, Rick finally had his beer and Kate a glass of her favorite red wine. "Your aunt is quite a character. I always thought your wild child genes came from your mother's side of the family," Rick said. "It looks like you got a double dose."

"You," Kate told him, "are still finding just out how much."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rick groaned. "What's the matter?" Kate asked.

"Please don't take this as a complaint," Rick told her. "I loved it, but I may have to take more yoga classes to survive it. How do you...?"

"You use your imagination to write, I use mine other ways." Kate stroked Ricks body with the tips of her fingers, eliciting another groan. "You want me to stop?" Kate asked.

"No, please no," Rick replied emphatically. "Maybe you can just kiss it and make it better."

Kate brushed Rick's hair off his forehead, replacing it with a featherlight kiss. Kisses rained over his face, a cascade moving over his eyes, to his lips, his jaw and tracing the silky trail of hair down his chest and beyond. Rick couldn't be still. His hands slid over her skin, seeking the magical places he had come to know. It was too much and not enough. Separation no longer conceivable, they came together with one mind, and overcome with both the race and the finish, reveled in the final prize.

Kate rested under the curve of Rick's arm. "Feeling better?" she asked.

Rick pulled her close, kissing her love-mussed hair. "You have no idea."

Except for the tape-sealed Snug Room, Theresa Beckett had been allowed to re-open her pub, but she had given up her office to Kate Beckett and Castle as a place to conduct interviews.

Bridget McMahon, a fiddle player, could get even tone deaf men to pay attention to the band. Her long mane of red curls and brilliant blue eyes were complimented by a well filled low cut white blouse. Her short skirt revealed shapely legs. Castle knew that if he wasn't very careful about how he aimed his gaze, he would pay the price later, although Beckett's torture was getting to be more and more fun.

"Ms. McMahon," Beckett asked, "how well did you know Declan Price?"

"Detective, I'm sure you'll hear it around here anyway, so I might as well be the one to tell you. At one time or another, all of the men in the band have been my lovers. Declan was no exception."

"Were you currently seeing each other?" Beckett asked.

"No, Declan was seeing someone else, but I don't know who."

"Can you think of anyone who might want to kill him?" Beckett asked.

"Maybe when he was gambling," Bridget told her, "but not now. He had really turned his life around. If he had a problem with anyone, I didn't see it."

Beckett thanked Bridget and gave her a card. Theresa bustled in with a tray with potato wedges, wings, and a couple of tall glasses, as Bridget left. "I thought you two could use a snack. The drinks are non-alcoholic," she said in response to Kate's questioning gaze. "How are you doing with the case?"

Kate suppressed a smile at her aunt's transparent attempt to garner some tidbit of information. "We're still in the early stages," she told Theresa, "but you could help with one thing. Do you know who Declan might have been seeing lately?"

"No," Theresa answered, "but it wasn't Bridget."

"How do you know?" Castle asked.

"Because the men in the band all wear white shirts and Declan would have long brunette hairs on his," Theresa told him smugly. "Kate isn't the only one with detecting skills in the family."

"I can see that," Castle told her. "Nice."

"Well, if you're all set, I'll check in with you later," Theresa told them and left.

Castle looked at the furrows forming on Kate's brow. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"I don't want her thinking she should go poking around in things by herself."

"Why would she think that?" Castle asked.

Kate smiled ruefully. "Because it's what I'd do."

Rick flicked the lock on the door and pulled Kate in for a kiss.

The guitar player was one Elton Williams the Third who looked as if he had just gone down for the third time. His hair was in strings and there were several unidentifiable stains on his once white shirt. When he crossed his legs in a broken four, a hole in his boot was clearly visible. "I'd love to be of service," he said, trying to make an accent from an unpleasant part of London sound more posh. "I just really can't imagine who might want to do harm to Declan. He was a good chap."

"Do you know who he was dating?" Beckett asked.

"Haven't a clue. He didn't bring her round."

"Did you and Declan ever play billiards?" Castle asked.

"Used to," Elton told him. "But I like to make the game more interesting, if you know what I mean, and Declan didn't do that anymore. Actually, he was turning into a downright bore."

"Thank you Mr. Williams," Beckett said, "if we have any more questions, we'll be in touch."

As Elton was leaving, Theresa came to the doorway. "Rory's here," she whispered. Theresa beckoned Kate and Castle to the bar and pointed to a man. He was about five foot two, wore an ascot cap and riding boots, and was hunched over a pint which he drank slowly while his eyes darted about the room. Beckett signaled Castle that he should sit at a table. She popped a button on her blouse, shook out her hair and took the bar stool next to Rory. With slitted eyes, Theresa placed a drink in front of Kate. Kate took a small sip through the tiny straw and then stuck it in her mouth, sucking on it. As she withdrew the straw, she smiled at Rory.

"You can lose the act, Detective," Rory said. "There's not much goes on around here I don't know about. I know who you are. I saw your picture when Theresa was passing around your engagement announcement. Your fiance over there is looking none too happy, so if you have a question for me, just ask."

Beckett gestured for Castle to come over and he sat on the stool beside her. "OK Rory, she started, "first of all, what's your full name?"

"Rory Ian McCleod."

Castle took notes as Beckett questioned McCleod.

"I understand," Beckett told McCleod, "that you make loans."

"I do," Rory agreed.

"Did you make any to Declan Price?"

"I did, but not recently. He's all paid up, has been for a while."

"Do you know anyone else he owes money to."

"No, no one competes with me here."

"Do you know anyone who might want to hurt him?"

"Not personally, no, but there was a guy here a couple of times. He sat in that corner over there. He was watching the band, but not with a friendly eye."

"What did he look like?"

"Tall, thin, and broke. He made a pint last all night, ate lots of pretzels, and his clothes were falling apart."

"If we put you with an artist, do you think we could get a sketch?' Beckett asked.

"We could do that, Detective, but let's do it quickly. This is cutting into my business hours, so to speak."

Beckett and Castle took Rory back to the 12th and watched him sitting with the sketch artist. "That guy would make quite a detective," Castle commented. "He notices everything."

"I imagine in his line of work that's helpful," Beckett said. "It's got to be easier to loan money to someone that will actually pay it back than to have to hire a knee breaker. Still it's a shame he isn't putting his talent to better use."

Castle had been busy on his phone. "He used to. He was on his way up in racing until his horse took a spill right on top of him. Both his legs were crushed pretty badly. He wasn't even expected to walk again. I guess he's doing the best he can."

When the sketch was finished, Beckett and Castle took it back to the pub. Several of the staff recognized it, but since the man had always paid cash, there was no name to go with the sketch. After bangers and mash at Theresa's urging, they returned to the loft.

Rick pulled at his belt. "If we hang around your aunt's pub much more I'm going to need a serious workout."

Kate unbuckled the belt and pulled it free. "I think I could help you with that."

Rick grimaced. "I think that mash was full of onions."

Kate pulled Ricks arms around her and linked her hands behind his neck. "In that case," she said, kissing his lips, "it's a good thing we _both _ate it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The late night workout had burned all the calories from the pub food and perhaps a few more. Rick rifled through the refrigerator looking for a quick shot of energy from orange juice. There wasn't any. Martha's latest passion had her producing her own fresh juice, so the convenient carton had been banished. Not wanting to wake Kate with the roar of the juicer, Rick started coffee.

Kate was roused by the aroma drifting into the bedroom and went in search of the source. Rick was just filling a mug as Kate approached the kitchen. When he saw her coming, he filled another and offered it to her. She took it gratefully. "I need this," she said, pulling the rising steam into her lungs.

"I know the feeling," Rick agreed. They sipped in silence, feeling the welcome jolt flow through their bodies.

"Mmmm," Kate sighed, putting her mug on the counter, "after this and a shower the day could have real possibilities."

Rick stroked her cheek. "May I join you?"

Kate pulled at the sash of his robe. "I was hoping you'd ask."

Steam filled the double nozzled shower, blanketing Rick and Kate in soothing warmth. The tang of cherries was added to the mix as Rick shampooed Kate's hair. Rick breathed deeply. "That scent caught me from the first moment," he said.

Kate smiled. "As I recall that first moment, we were talking about finding a vampire."

"We were," Rick agreed, "and I wanted to bite your neck right then. I might have if Ryan and Esposito hadn't shown up."

"They do that a lot," Kate said with a hint of annoyance.

"I don't think they'll bother us here," Rick murmured, bringing his lips toward Kate's.

Clasping her hands behind Rick's neck. Kate turned her face upward to meet him. "They better not."

Their hands slid easily over water slicked skin as they pulled each other closer. Braced against the enclosure walls, Rick lifted Kate to him, her long legs easily wrapping around his waist. The sliding doors rattled as they moved, but Rick and Kate were oblivious to the sound, or anything but each other. The pelting spray against their skins only made the need more urgent. Kate's fingernails raked across Rick's back as she fought for the final release, finding it just as he did, their cries drowned out by the rushing water.

* * *

When Kate and Castle arrived at Theresa's office to continue their round of interviews, they were surprised to find Theresa head to head with Rory. They quickly pulled apart.

"Rory was just suggesting that with the temperature outside it might be a good day to push hot toddies." Theresa said as Castle's eyes flicked back and forth between them.

"It would," Castle agreed, fingering the wool scarf under the collar of his coat.

"I'll leave you to it," Rory told the group, making a hasty exit.

"Aunt Theresa, we have more interviews to do if you can still spare your office," Beckett said.

"You two just go ahead," Theresa told them. "I have plenty of things to look after out there. By the way, Kate, Patrick Roberts, our night manager is coming in early as you requested. Should I send him back here when he comes?"

"Just let me know when he comes," Beckett told her. "I'll come out to get him."

Theresa left, closing the door behind her. "I don't think your aunt and Rory were talking about hot toddies," Castle told Beckett. "The way they looked reminded me of the way we used to act when someone came into the room."

Lines appeared between Beckett's brows. "Castle, you don't think that my aunt and Rory...?"

"It might run in the family, Beckett."

Beckett rolled her eyes. "I think we better work on the case. We haven't finished with the band yet. We still have to talk to the accordion player."

That Michael (Ski) Polaski was from Cleveland was evident from the first word out of his mouth. "This is just a gig for me. Declan and I really didn't hang out. I had to learn accordion because my folks have a polka band, but I like doing keyboards for rock. If I get a break doing that, I'm out of here. Declan really liked doing pub music. He grew up with it."

"Who did Declan hang out with?" Beckett asked.

"Lately, he seemed to spend a lot of time with Rory. Sometimes they would leave together. They stopped talking whenever I was around though. I don't know what was going on."

"Anyone you know of who would want to hurt Declan?" Castle asked.

"Maybe that guy you were showing the picture of yesterday, he was always watching Declan. But like I said, we didn't hang out."

Beckett thanked Ski and sent him on his way. Frannie Jenkins the barmaid was next. A solidly built, down to earth woman, Frannie could take anything that a customer dished out and throw it back with a hearty laugh. She had been behind the bar for twenty years and was unsurprised by almost anything. She had been surprised by Declan's death. "He was a good guy," she said. "He seemed to be getting his life in order. If someone was going to kill him, I would have thought it would have been while he was still gambling. I can't think of any reason anyone would want to now."

"If you do think of anything, let me know," Beckett told her, handing her a card.

Frannie had almost reached her station behind the bar when she returned to Theresa's office. "That guy you had the picture of. He just came in," she told Beckett. Beckett flashed her badge and brought the man into the office.

"What's your name?" Beckett asked.

"Matthew Norton," the man answered. "What's this all about?"

"You've been seen watching Declan Price," Beckett told him.

"So?"

"Declan Price is dead."

Matthew's eyes widened and he scrubbed his palms against his pants. "What happened?" he asked.

"He was murdered." Beckett replied. "Now, why were you watching him?"

"He was seeing my sister, Mariah. I was keeping an eye on him, making sure that he wasn't a jerk. Oh my God! She doesn't know! I need to talk to her before she sees it or hears it from someone else. Please, I need to call my sister."

"You can call her," Beckett said, "but ask her to come down here. We need to talk to her."

After a call to Mariah, Matthew looked shaken. "She's coming," he said. Beckett and Castle waited with Matthew at a small table by the front door of the pub. When Mariah arrived, they took her back to the office quietly.

"Ms. Norton," Beckett said softly, "I am so sorry for your loss. I'm so sorry to have to ask you questions at a time like this, but it will help us to get whoever killed Declan Price. Where did you meet him?"

"We met here. I was with some girlfriends. We were listening to the band. While he was playing our eyes just met. After he finished his set, he came over. We've been together – we were together – right from that moment."

"When was that?" Castle asked.

"A little over six months ago."

Castle nodded to himself.

"Is there anyone you can think of who'd want to hurt Declan?" Beckett asked as gently as he could.

"There was a creep I thought I saw following us a couple of times. Declan said it was nothing."

"What did he look like?" Beckett asked.

"I don't know. He was just a shadow in the dark. I never got a good look at him. Sometimes I heard a jingling, like change in his pocket. I never thought..." Mariah began to weep softly. Becket caught Castle's eye and inclined her head toward the door. Castle went to get Matthew Norton.

"Ms. Norton," Beckett told her, "your brother can take you home now."

Beckett gazed after Mariah as Matthew walked her out of the office. As Castle put an arm around her, she rested her head on his shoulder.

Theresa came to the door of the office to let Beckett and Castle know that Patrick Roberts had arrived. He was a man of average height, but sat erect in his chair, coolly meeting Beckett's and Castle's eyes. "Mr. Roberts," Beckett asked, "as night manager of the bar, did you lock up Wednesday morning?"

"I did," Roberts answered, "but Declan was still here. Sometimes he has meetings in the Snug Room. He had his own key. He locked up when he left."

"What kind of meetings?" Beckett asked.

"I don't know. He never told me and I didn't know any of the people who came. Declan didn't seem interested in introducing any of them."

"Mr. Roberts, Who do you think wanted Declan Price dead?"

"I'm sorry, Detective, I really have no idea."

"Mr. Roberts," Beckett told him, extending her card more in the direction of his face than she needed to, "if you get an idea, please let me know."

"If the night manager at the Old Haunt let people he didn't know stay after hours I'd fire him," Castle said after Roberts left the office. "I wonder if your aunt knows?"

"I heard that," Theresa called from the doorway. "I know exactly what those meetings were. They were Gamblers Anonymous meetings for people who couldn't attend at normal times. Declan had my blessing and Roberts didn't need to know why."

"But," Castle said, "you don't know who any of the attendees really were because the were..."

"anonymous." Kate finished.

"Sorry if that makes your investigation tougher," Theresa told Kate, "but that's the way it had to be."

"I understand," Kate told her. "We have one more person on our list, a Johnny Lawford. Is he here?"

"No," Theresa responded, "but he should be tomorrow. He's entered in a billiards tournament."

Castle looked at Kate. "You want to call it a day?"

Kate nodded.

* * *

"How about a salad?" Rick asked leaning over the counter in the kitchen?"

"Sounds good," Kate told him. "I can help."

Together they sliced tomatoes and tore greens, finally adding bacon, cheese and Rick's signature and slightly alcoholic dressing. They paired their light supper with a sparkling Moscato and satisfied but not stuffed, Kate leaned against Rick on the couch as the sounds of John Coltrane cooled the room.

"I think I could lie just like this for hours," Kate purred.

Rick kissed her palm, folding her hand over it and covering her arms with his own. "Sounds perfect to me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Huh! Huh! Huh!" rang through the loft, bouncing off the walls. Castle palmed his face, reaching for his robe. "Mother," he groaned, coming out to the living room, "what are you doing?"

"Previews start today," Martha sang, dancing around the room. "I'm going to be ready."

"Break a leg," Castle told her, turning to return to bed.

"Are you and Katherine coming?" Martha called after him.

Castle turned back. "It depends what's happening with the case. Kate's Aunt Theresa would really like to know who committed a murder in her pub."

"Well, yes, I can understand that. But come if you can."

"We will," Castle assured her.

Kate was wide awake when Rick slipped back under the covers.

"Sorry," Rick told her.

"I think Martha and I may have a little heart to heart," Kate told him."I spend all my time here now. My apartment is empty. Maybe now that she's on her feet professionally, she could use it."

"She did claim that she was staying to keep me from being alone." Rick drew Kate to him. "I'm not alone."

Kate took a tiny nip at Rick's ear and nibbled her way across the back of Rick's neck. "Yeah, I noticed that."

Rick pulled Kate to his lap, tasting her neck. "We can have breakfast together."

They feasted on each others' lips, Rick drinking deeply of Kate's unique essence. Kate wanted to taste Rick everywhere, Rick stroking her sensitized skin as her tongue sent a series of tiny shocks through his. Kate's need grew deep inside, screaming for Rick to meet it. She guided him to answer it, even as it merged with his. There was no loft, no bed, nothing but the two of them as the pressure exploded outward. Smoothing Kate's hair, Rick whispered, "Five stars."

* * *

The billiards tournament at Theresa's pub was actually a British form called Snooker, played on a table with six pockets. The players, who bore British accents, no two of which were alike, were a very serious group. They took great care with both the handling of their equipment and the sighting of their shots. Johnny Lawford, pointed out to Kate by Theresa, was tall, with dark hair graying at the temples and a quiet determination. He was not willing to talk until there was a break in the action. Kate and Castle watched the game. Rory looked on as well, standing silently in a corner.

Beckett and Castle spoke with Johnny Lawford between rounds. "I knew Declan," Johnny told them. "We had the same sponsor in Gamblers Anonymous. He was doing really well. He just got his six months chip."

"Someone stuffed that chip down his throat," Beckett said.

Johnny's eyes were wide with shock. "I never thought..."

"Thought what?" Castle asked.

"There was a guy; I don't know who he was. I heard him but didn't see him. He was mouthing off outside a meeting about a week ago saying he was going to take Declan's damn chip and shove it down his throat."

"Can you remember anything about him?" Beckett asked. "How about his voice?"

"He was shouting, it was hard to tell, but when he was walking away, I thought I heard something jingle."

"Castle and Beckett looked at each other. It sounded like Mariah and Lawford had described the same person, a person who could be their murderer.

Beckett thanked Johnny Lawford and she and Castle were looking for Theresa when she saw Rory moving toward the bar. Beckett noticed that he had a watch fob composed of what looked like several medals, and they were jingling. She caught Castle's eye. "Did you hear that?" she mouthed. Castle nodded. Beckett approached Rory. "Mr. McCleod, you need to come with us down to the station," she said softly.

Rory nodded his assent and followed Beckett and Castle to her car.

* * *

Beckett had just gotten Rory settled in the box, when she and Castle heard a commotion in the bullpen. Ryan gave a cursory knock and came through the door. "Beckett, there's a lady out here yelling for you."

Kate and Castle went out to the bullpen leaving Ryan with Rory. Other detectives were looking for creative ways to keep their distance. Aunt Theresa had the Beckett family fire in her eyes. "Kate, what do you mean bringing Rory in here? He didn't murder Declan!"

"Aunt Theresa," Beckett soothed, "you can't know that!"

"I certainly can!" Theresa told her. "The night Declan was killed, Rory was with me! So let him go before I have to get your father down here."

After doing her best to calm Theresa down, Kate returned to the box and told Rory he was free to go. Theresa walked with him, turning back at the elevator to give Kate one last wrathful look. Kate watched the doors of the elevator close and Castle watched Kate.

Kate grabbed Castle's arm and led him toward the janitor's closet, locking the door behind them. "You better not be laughing," she warned.

"I'm not laughing," Rick assured Kate, knowing full well the consequences of even a hint of amusement. "Theresa just came to rescue her lover, another trait that seems to run in the Beckett family. Rick wrapped his arms around Kate and brushed his lips across hers. "It's one of the things I love."

* * *

In the interest of keeping peace in at least part of the family, Rick and Kate attended the preview of Martha's play. Martha had left instructions at the box office that they be given tickets for front row seats. They laughed at all the jokes and applauded loudly at every curtain call, meeting Martha in her dressing room afterward.

Martha was in her glory. Friends came with congratulations and several distinguished looking men presented her with flowers. Rick opened the first of several bottles of champagne, fortunately accompanied by canapes delivered by a friendly caterer. The party stretched on and Rick could see that Kate was getting restless.

"You know," he whispered. "This is going to go on all night. If we leave now..."

"We can be in the loft alone," Kate finished. Kate's fingers entwined with Rick's. "Let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kate was sitting up, staring at the wall. "Thinking about Theresa?" Rick asked.

"I can't believe my aunt is having an affair with a loan shark! What is she thinking?"

Rick put his arm around Kate's shoulders. "I doubt thinking has much to do with it. The heart wants what the heart wants. You know that better than most."

Kate stroked the rough shadow on Rick's cheek. "I fought knowing it long enough." Turning toward Rick, Kate kissed his lips.

Rick drew Kate to him gently, in loving comfort, his kiss soft as a caress. Kate wanted more. She pressed against him, feeling his response grow. The kisses deepened. Heat streamed to Kate's feminine core. "Rick," she moaned.

"I'm right here," Rick whispered, filling her. Light flashed behind Kate's eyelids, the motion of her body beyond her control. She was almost there, her breath coming in pants, when Rick's knowing hand touched off the explosion that surged through her body, enveloping Rick in its shock wave.

* * *

Beckett and Castle sat in a car outside Mariah Norton's apartment. "Do you really think this is the best way to catch our jingle man?" Castle asked.

"It's either stake out Mariah or try to find the right Gamblers Anonymous meeting. I think this makes more sense."

"You wouldn't be afraid of going back to the pub and facing your aunt, would you?" Castle asked. Beckett just narrowed her eyes and looked at him.

Castle spent the morning using his phone to catch up on his mail, tweet with his fans and play Angry Birds. It dragged for Beckett and despite the fact that there was no snow, the temperature in New York was in the twenties and she was getting cold. "You're shivering," Castle said, "you should run the heater again, or better still, we could climb in the back and cuddle."

"Somehow I don't think Captain Gates would consider cuddling on a stakeout professional behavior," Beckett quipped, starting to turn the ignition key.

"Wait," Castle said, pointing across the street, "who's that?"

Beckett followed his gaze to a well bundled up man who appeared to be watching the entrance to Mariah's building. He was of average height and weight. His face was partially hidden by a scarf and a hat was pulled down over his face. Beckett snapped a picture with her phone. The man remained where he was, occasionally rubbing his hands together and stomping his feet until the chill apparently got the best of him and he boarded an M8 MTA bus.

* * *

Beckett and Castle studied a map of the M8 bus, clipped to the murder board next to the picture Beckett had taken from the car. "That bus runs right past your aunt's pub," Castle said. "He could have been going there."

"Castle, if we go to the pub, how do we spot him? He's a white guy of average height."

"We know what clothes he's wearing, the coat, the scarf. We can look for those. Beckett, you're going to have to talk to Theresa sooner or later. At least right now, you have a good excuse."

"Fine, Castle. Let's go."

* * *

It was early afternoon, but business at the pub was already picking up. Most of the patrons either wore their coats unbuttoned or hung them on the backs of their chairs. Sitting at a table, Beckett and Castle studied the room for a familiar garment. Rory came over from the bar. "Detective Beckett," he told her, "Theresa, Theresa and I, would like to speak with you, and Mr. Castle too." Beckett and Castle followed Rory to Theresa's office.

Rory closed the door. "Theresa has been keeping my secret," he began. "You two think I'm a loan shark. It's true that I make loans, but not at high interest. I help people who are in a hole get out of it. After I couldn't ride anymore, I thought I knew the racing world well enough to make it as a gambler and I did. I was good at it. I made money, a lot of money. But I also saw what it did. I was ruining lives. I couldn't live that way. I joined Gamblers Anonymous. I wasn't Declan's killer. I was his sponsor."

Theresa put an arm around Rory's waist. "You see why I love him?" she asked. "Now that we've got that straight, what are you two doing here?"

"We saw someone who might have been watching Mariah Norton, Declan's girlfriend. He got on a bus that might have been coming here." Beckett explained. "But he was dressed like this." Beckett showed Theresa and Rory the picture on her phone. "We couldn't see his face. We thought maybe we could spot the coat and the scarf, but we haven't had any luck."

Theresa studied the picture. "I think I've seen that coat, but I can't place it. It'll come to me."

Beckett smiled and gave Theresa a hug. "Call me when it does."

"One thing I don't understand," Castle said. "Why are you two keeping your relationship a secret?"

"That's just Theresa," Rory answered. "She's an independent woman. She doesn't ever want to be seen as needing a man."

Castle put an arm around Rory's shoulders. "Believe me, I can relate."

* * *

Kate ran a finger through the layer of dust on the table in her apartment. "If I'm going to do something with this place, I'm going to have to clean it up. I forgot how long it's been since I spent any time here."

"Do you miss it?" Castle asked.

"After my old apartment blew up, I spent a lot of time trying to make this one the way I wanted it. I'm also used to having my own space. I love you, but being with you has been an adjustment."

"And having my mother in the loft doesn't help."

"I want you all to myself, at least until we start a family of our own. Is that selfish?"

"If it is, I don't mind. I want as much time with you as I can get, and more."

"We're here," Kate purred, wrapping her arms around Rick's neck. "all by ourselves."

Rick pulled Kate against him with a jerk. "We can dust later.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Something was off. Kate was in his arms, but it wasn't his bed. Rick looked around, remembering. It was Kate's place. His clothes weren't in his drawer, they were on the floor, as were hers. They never did get around to dusting the furniture. "Hi," he said as Kate opened her eyes. "Sleep well?"

"Did we sleep?" she asked.

Rick spooned her, kissing her neck. "Enough. I'm not tired."

Kate turned toward him, brushing his lips with her fingers. "Me either."

Kissing Kate's fingertips, Rick took her hand, bringing it around his waist. Kate could feel his desire against her. Rick gasped as she moved to match it with her own. "Kate!" He wanted her to be ready. Her skin heated as he worshiped her body with his hands and his mouth. They freely let the sounds of love echo through the room. It didn't matter. There was no one to hear them, no knock on the door, no click of a lock. Their sweat slicked bodies tangled in the sheets until Rick tore them away. He wanted, he needed, more of Kate, all of Kate. The waves began to course through Kate and Rick was caught in the current. They clung to each other, riding the flood of sensation together, until thrown apart, fingers still entwined.

* * *

Rick and Kate gazed into the empty depths of Kate's refrigerator. "Want to go somewhere for breakfast?" he asked.

"Someplace near the precinct," Kate suggested. "I can catch up on my paperwork there before Theresa opens up the pub." Rick had just the place. The vinyl in the booths was patched with tape and the menu was written on a whiteboard, but the aromas emanating from the kitchen were heavenly. The vegetables in the omelets were fresh, the bacon crisp, and the lattes huge. The waitress flirted with Rick until Kate gave her one of her patented looks and blatantly flashed her diamond in the waitress' face. The waitress smiled saying, "lucky lady."

Rick grinned. "I think you're beginning to like showing that around."

Kate gave him a quick kiss. "It has its moments."

* * *

Beckett carefully documented her activities on the case, with Castle adding quirky suggestions about creative ways to describe the investigation. "It's a report, not a Nikki Heat book, Castle," Beckett told him.

"That doesn't mean it has to be boring," Castle teased. "You're always saying you want me to help you with your paperwork, I'm trying."

"Trying is right," Beckett teased back just as her phone rang. Beckett listened for a moment and replied, "we're coming." At Castle's questioning look, Beckett explained, "That was Aunt Theresa. She thinks she remembered where she saw the coat."

* * *

Beckett and Castle met Theresa at the pub. "I think I've seen Patrick Roberts wear a coat like the one in your picture," Theresa told them. "If I see him, it's usually after he's put his things away in his locker, so I couldn't place it right away, but I saw him go out to run an errand not too long ago and he was wearing something that looked a lot like that."

"When is he due in?" Beckett asked.

"In about half an hour," Theresa said. "He usually comes in the back and puts his things away before he comes out to work."

"Can you get into his locker?" Beckett asked

"He put his own lock on it," Theresa explained. "I don't have the combination."

Castle gave a crooked grin. "I can get into it."

"Really?" Beckett asked skeptically. "Remember how long it took you to get into that freezer?"

Castle ignored the look on Theresa's face, which grew more questioning as he continued. "We were handcuffed. Besides, Powell gave me another lesson. I've been practicing."

Theresa insisted that she could keep Roberts busy while Castle attacked the lock and despite Beckett's reticence they worked out a plan. When Patrick Roberts emerged from the employee's area of the pub, Theresa summoned him to her office to discuss possible changes in the menu. Castle would open the locker so that Beckett could examine the coat. It took Castle several tries, while Beckett paced nervously, but he finally got it open. The locker contained not only the coat, but a scarf and hat that matched Beckett's photo as well. Beckett took more pictures and she and Castle re-closed the locker. Beckett texted Theresa that she and Castle were finished and Theresa finished her conversation with Roberts.

"Aren't you going to arrest him?" Theresa asked, as the joined her in her office.

"So far, all we've got him on is standing outside Mariah Norton's apartment. That's not against the law. We need more and we'll need some help."

* * *

Beckett and Castle met with Ryan and Esposito and Mariah Norton in the conference room of the 12th. "Patrick Roberts has some kind of obsession with Mariah." Beckett explained. "Mariah, if you're willing, we would like to have Detective Esposito play the part of your new suitor. We're hoping that Roberts will try to make a move. Detective Ryan would be watching at all times. Roberts has seen Castle and me, so we can't get too close, but we will be watching as well."

"Detective Esposito," Mariah said, "I don't want to see you get hurt."

Esposito visibly puffed out his chest and made a tight fist so that Mariah could see the flex of his bicep. "Don't worry about it. I can handle Roberts," he said.

"Then we can start tomorrow before Roberts goes on duty," Beckett said.

* * *

Rick and Kate returned to the loft to find Martha and Lance Hastings cuddling companionably on the couch with wineglasses on the table in front of them. "Hello darlings!" Martha called. "My play is dark tonight and Lance and I thought we could spend some time catching up. Lance, you remember my son Richard and Katherine Beckett. They are engaged now, you know."

Lance looked a bit uncomfortable."Congratulations," he said. "this is wonderful wine. Would you like some?"

Kate could see a shadow of a shudder go through Rick. "Thank you and no thank you," Rick answered. "We'll just leave you two to finish - whatever you were doing." Rick and Kate moved quickly away. "Can I just say, eew" Rick said as soon as he closed the bedroom door."

"I think they're kind of cute," Kate told him. "Still, I really need to clean up my apartment."

"No time for that," Rick told her. "I'll hire a cleaning service."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Do you think he's still here?" Kate whispered.

"You mean Lance Hastings?" Rick asked. "I don't want to think about it. It's one thing knowing my mother is upstairs but..." Rick gave a little shudder.

"Do I have to distract you?" Kate asked.

"What did you have in mind?"

Kate snapped her teeth at Rick's ear. "Maybe this. Or," she suggested, slipping a hand behind him, "this." Rick froze. "What's the matter?" Kate asked.

"I'm waiting for the knock on the door or the crash in the kitchen." There was no sound. Rick let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "OK," he said, pulling Kate against him, "where were we?"

"Right about here," Kate told him, bringing her lips to his. Rick was still cautious, his kisses tentative, but Kate was fearless, finding the magical spots she knew so well, until Martha and Lance were a world away. For Rick there was only Kate, her touch, her smell, her taste. As she overcame his senses, he filled her. They left the world together.

Fully dressed, Kate made her way to the kitchen. It was empty. "The coast is clear," she told Rick, briefly returning to where he hid in the bedroom.

Rick made his favorite heart topped lattes and noticed that Kate was staring thoughtfully into her cup. "Something wrong with the coffee?" he asked.

"No," I was just thinking about what we're doing with Mariah and Espo today. I think if Roberts wanted to hurt Mariah, he would have done it already, but I'm worried about Espo."

"You know if he heard that, he'd be insulted, right? He's be the first one to tell you he can take care of himself."

"I know he would," Kate replied, "but it hasn't always been true. I just hope he's careful."

"He's got Ryan and you," Rick reassured her, "and for whatever it's worth, he even has me. He'll be fine."

Kate smile and squeezed Rick's hand. "Let's go."

* * *

Patrick Roberts stood across the street from Mariah's building, watching. Beckett texted Esposito and he and Mariah came down the steps, hand in hand. They walked to the bus stop and stood waiting, Esposito's arm around Mariah. When the M8 bus pulled up to the curb. Esposito and Mariah got on. At the last moment, Roberts got on behind them. When the bus stopped near Theresa's Public House, Mariah and Esposito exited, using the front door. Esposito made a show of helping Mariah down the steps, taking her hand. Roberts used the rear exit. While Esposito and Mariah went in the front door of the pub, Roberts used the employee entrance in the rear. Ryan, Beckett and Castle had followed the bus at a distance. Ryan set up a watch outside the employee entrance. Beckett and Castle sat at a table where they could easily see Esposito and Mariah, who sat in front of the band, but could not be seen. Mariah and Esposito held hands, listening to the music. Every so often, Esposito would whisper something in Mariah's ear to make her smile. Patrick Roberts moved around the room, giving instruction to employees and checking supplies behind the bar, but his eyes kept returning to the couple obviously enjoying the band and each other. As the night wore on, he eyed them more darkly, playing with the coins in his pocket, a sound caught by the sharp ears of Rory McCleod.

The band had stopped playing and the pub was clearing out for the night. Mariah and Esposito stood just inside the front door of the pub, arms around each other. Esposito raised a questioning brow at Mariah and she nodded. Esposito drew him to her for a kiss.

There was a hiss of Roberts' indrawn breath. He lunged at the couple, silver flashing from his hand. Beckett was fast but Rory was closer. As Esposito put up an arm to ward away a slashing blade, Rory grabbed Roberts' arm. The edge of the blade caught Rory's scalp and blood poured down his face. Theresa screamed Rory's name from behind the bar, running to him, even as Esposito and Beckett disarmed Roberts and Beckett cuffed him, pushing him face down on the floor. Beckett called for EMTs.

Mariah was sent home in the care of two uniformed officers. Ryan brought Roberts to the precinct, where he shoved him unceremoniously into lockup. Beckett and Castle sat with Theresa outside the emergency room. Theresa was stiff and dry eyed as she waited, but the tears welled as Rory came out, his head swathed in a bandage. "It's all right darlin'," he whispered, taking her in his arms. "Just a scratch. I used to get worse every day."

Theresa stepped back from his embrace. "Don't you tell me that you idiot! In a room full of cops, you tackle a killer, I should have you committed!" Theresa shook her head at the hurt in Rory's eyes and smiled. "Just don't do it again."

* * *

"Well you got him," Castle said, as the door to the loft closed behind him and Beckett.

"We got him for attacking Esposito and cutting Rory. We don't have him for Declan's murder. We need a confession," Beckett told him.

"How are you going to get one?" Castle asked.

"I'm working on it," Beckett said, eying Martha as she swept down the stairs. "We may have to see if Espo and Mariah can do a little more acting for us. Roberts still doesn't know that Espo's a cop."

"Ah," Martha intoned, "The play's the thing. Wherein I'll catch the conscience of the king."

Beckett looked at Castle and laughed. "Where have I heard that before?"

Remembering his comment on the scene he wrote to gain a confession from a killer on Temptation Lane, Castle looked at Beckett innocently. "Hamlet?"

"If you need a director, Katherine," Martha said, let me know.

"Where's Lance?" Castle asked.

"I'm meeting him at his place," Martha informed Castle, heading for the door, "more privacy."

Castle's jaw dropped at his mother's retreating form. "Did she say she wants privacy?" he asked Kate incredulously as the door closed.

"She did," Kate confirmed. "But you know what that means," she said, bringing Rick's arms around her waist. "If she gets privacy, so do we."

Rick brought his lips toward Kate's. "I'll have to send Lance Hastings a thank you note."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rick and Kate heard the door of the loft opening and closing again. "Sounds like Mother is doing her walk of shame," Rick said. "I wonder if she'll grab something in the kitchen or just go up to bed."

Rick's question was answered by a clatter followed by the roar of the juice extractor.

"This might be a good time to talk to her," Kate suggested.

""it just might," Rick agreed.

Wrapping and tying their robes tightly Rick and Kate made their way to the kitchen, where Martha was putting together her anti-aging elixir. Rick winced at the color, which always made him feel a little bit green, but Kate managed a fairly cheery good morning.

"Richard, Katherine, I'm glad you're up," Martha greeted them. "I wanted to talk to you. Richard, I know I said that I'd stay to keep you from being alone, but obviously you aren't alone. Katherine, you practically live here now and you have that lovely apartment just sitting empty. I'm on my feet now with my play and my school and after recent events I realize that I really need a place of my own. So, I was wondering, Katherine, could I rent your apartment?"

Kate squeezed Rick's hand, hard, to keep him from whooping out loud. "Martha," Kate said, "I think we can work something out."

Martha had retreated to her room to freshen up before teaching an early class. "You want to pop some champagne?" Kate asked, only half joking.

"I've got another celebration in mind," Rick replied. He grabbed Kate's hand, pulling her toward the bedroom. With Kate's back against the door he had just kicked shut, Rick claimed her lips. It might have been the night she came to him with tears falling on a rain soaked face. He was hungry, starving, and there she was. The dream replayed. He tasted her mouth and her neck, and finally the scar, reminder of all that was almost lost. This time a clasping of hands was not enough. She was in his arms and she was in his bed. No, she was in _their _bed.

* * *

Beckett and Ryan sat opposite Patrick Roberts in the box. "Mr. Roberts, Ryan asked. "why did you attack Mr. Esposito?"

"I didn't attack him," Roberts protested. "He was assaulting that girl. I stopped him."

"She says he wasn't," Beckett put in. "She said they were having a great time and you came out of nowhere with a knife. Frankly, that's how it looked to me too."

"Not to me," Roberts argued. "But I'm not saying anymore about it. I'd like my lawyer."

"Fine," Beckett told him. "You can wait for him in holding.

Beckett, Castle, Ryan, and Esposito met in front of the murder board. "I've talked to the D.A.," Beckett told them. "They're not going to oppose bail for Roberts, but we are going to have to make this come off perfectly. I've talked to Mariah, and Castle and I will be briefing Theresa when we finish here."

Esposito threw back his shoulders."We're gonna get this dirtbag!"

* * *

Theresa was outraged. "You expect me to let that guy back in here after what he did to Rory!"

"Because of what he did to Rory, and to Declan," Beckett explained. "We need to put him away for good and this is the only way we can do it. We need to trap him into confessing to Declan's murder. He'll be out on bail soon. He'll tell you that the whole thing was just a big mistake and you'll have to pretend to believe him. This place will be full of cops, with more outside. No one will get hurt."

"Can you explain it to Rory?" Castle asked.

"He won't like having to stay out of it," Theresa said.

Beckett exchanged looks with Castle. "Imagine that," she said, "a man who doesn't want to keep his nose out of things."

"I'll talk to him," he said. "He can help by getting us the chip." Theresa rolled her eyes, doubting that it would do the trick.

* * *

The men were clustered around the snooker table. Esposito hung back a little bit with Mariah clinging to his arm when he wasn't playing. Patrick Roberts was in and out, checking on the progress of the tournament, what food and drinks were needed, and wrathfully staring at Esposito. Mariah made a point of telling Esposito that she was going to go out and watch the band within Roberts' hearing. After Mariah had left the room Esposito began smiling and exchanging cash with the men around the table, as Roberts watched. When a break was called between games, Esposito joined Mariah at a table near the band. Roberts lurked not far away, pretending to listen to the band, but eavesdropping intensely on the conversation between Esposito and Mariah. Change jingled in Roberts' pocket.

Esposito pulled a six month chip out of his pocket, proudly displaying it to Mariah.

"Baby, I am so proud of you," Mariah said. "Six months without a bet. Just like - Declan."

Roberts lunged at the table where Esposito and Mariah sat. "Choosing Declan over me was bad enough, he screamed. At least he earned the chip I rammed down his throat. But this scuzz! He was taking bets the minute you left the room. He doesn't deserve you! Neither one of them deserved you!" Roberts put his hands around Esposito's neck, but Esposito easily pushed him off. Roberts bolted for the door as plain clothes police sprang from every corner of the pub. Rory, seated at the bar, used a booted foot to tip a bar stool into Roberts' path. As Roberts swerved to avoid it, Esposito took him to the ground and cuffed him.

"You OK bro?" Ryan asked emerging from Theresa's office where he, Beckett, Castle and Theresa had been watching the feed from a camera concealed over the bar. Beckett, Castle, and Theresa were not far behind him.

Esposito smirked and read Roberts his rights.

Mariah looked at Roberts, firmly held by Esposito and Ryan. "I don't understand," she said. "Why did you think I chose Declan over you? I never talked to you. I don't even remember seeing you."

Roberts looked at her in disbelief. "I was here, all the time. I saw you listening to the band. You smiled at me. But then you were with him, a stupid gambler, especially after he got that damn chip!"

Mariah shook her head sadly. "I smile at everyone. I never saw you. You never even said hello."

Theresa put an arm around Mariah and fixed Rory with a steely glare. "A room full of cops and you just couldn't leave it alone. What am I going to do with you?"

"You could marry me," Rory answered.

"What?" Theresa sputtered.

Rory got down on one knee, pulling a ring from his pocket. "You could marry me."

"I suppose," Theresa told him, with only the slightest quiver in her voice, "I'd better before you do something even stupider."

Rory slipped the ring on Theresa's finger in a pub of applauding policemen.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A huge collection of suitcases was lined up by the door. Castle didn't know that his mother had that much luggage. "Don't you think you ought to take more clothes, Mother?" Castle asked.

"I can some back for the rest later," Martha told him, either missing or ignoring the sarcasm. Castle wasn't sure.

A key clicked in the lock and Alexis came in, almost tripping over the array of luggage. "Are you ready Gram? I have four guys downstairs with a truck."

"Yes, I'm always glad to help students earn some money," Martha replied.

"Especially when I'm paying," Castle quipped.

The truck was loaded quickly with Alexis, Castle, and Beckett pitching in to help the four students. Martha gloried in supervising the operation. Martha, Alexis and Beckett piled into Castle's Mercedes to lead the truck the twenty blocks to Beckett's soon to be former apartment. As Martha's things were stowed, Beckett gave her a careful tour, explaining the extra twist of the faucet needed to turn off the hot water in the bathroom and how to pull out the drawers in the kitchen without having them hit the floor. "I wish she'd told me that," Castle said, looking on. "I had one land on my foot - and I was barefoot."

Beckett smiled. "I seem to remember I did something about that - with ice cubes."

Castle grinned.

Martha shook her head. "I'm sure I don't want to know."

Castle glanced at his watch. "They have an order waiting for me at the deli. We can feed these guys before they go. No college student ever turns down a free meal and the leftovers can fill up that yawning gulf that Beckett calls a refrigerator."

As usual, Castle went overboard. The table was loaded with cold cuts, side dishes and desserts. There wasn't room for everyone to sit around it. A couple of the students and Alexis were on the floor. Beckett got up to leave in the middle of the meal, inviting one of the boys to take her spot. "Where are you going?" Castle asked.

"I'm going to help Aunt Theresa get ready. She's nervous." Beckett answered."I'll see you later."

"I wouldn't miss it," Castle told her.

* * *

Theresa was covered in black leather and her Magenta hair stood in spikes. She held a small bouquet of roses and baby's breath. Rory was resplendent in a silk shirt and riding breeches. His boots were polished to a high sheen and he nervously ran his fingers through his hair. They stood in front of the clerk at City Hall, with Jim Beckett, Kate, and Rick standing as witnesses.

The clerk read the simple ceremony. "Marriage is a solemn commitment between two people. It is not to be entered into lightly. Will you Theresa Katherine Beckett and Rory Ian McCleod, take each other in marriage?"

Theresa grasped Rory's hand and they answered together, "We will."

"You may exchange rings."

Theresa handed her bouquet to Kate and Rory slipped a gold band on Theresa's finger. With a slightly shaky hand, Theresa slipped one on his. When she finished, Rory dipped her for a long and heartfelt kiss while Rick started the applause.

The wedding party proceeded down the courthouse steps to the parking area and Theresa's waiting Harley. As they donned their helmets and Theresa straddled the cycle with Rory behind her, Theresa threw her bouquet over her shoulder to Kate.

Rick laughed and applauded again. "That's twice you've done that," he said, "first with Kyra and now with Theresa. There's no way we can't get married."

"You better believe it," Kate told him, wrapping her arms around his neck,"because there's no way I'm letting you out of it!"

* * *

The party at Theresa's Public House, closed to regular business for the day, was in full swing. The band was playing and all the employees were there, as well as Ryan, Jenny, and Esposito who had brought Lanie. Jim Beckett rose. That his glass was filled only with grape juice was known only to a few, and he was as celebratory as if it had been filled with fine champagne. "To Theresa and Rory! May your lives be long and full of love. And to Rory, good luck!"

As the assembly watched Theresa and Rory cavort on the dance floor, Kate slid into a chair beside her father. "Are you OK, Dad?" she asked.

"Jim Beckett took her hand. "I'm fine, Katie. I never thought I'd see this and I'm really happy for Theresa. I know I'm going to be really happy for you and Rick too."

Kate kissed her father's cheek. Esposito, Lanie, Jenny, and a slightly dorkish Ryan had joined Theresa and Rory in front of the band. Kate took Rick's hand to bring him to the floor as well. The celebration lasted well past closing time for any pub, but the bride and groom had disappeared hours before it ended.

* * *

The first rays of the sun were peaking through the windows of the loft when Rick and Kate finally returned. Rick looked around, almost as a reflex.

Kate followed his gaze. "There's no one else here now. No juice extractors, no martial arts for actors classes, just you and me. Do you think you can get used to that?"

"I know I can," Rick said, "at least until we decide to have a little Cosmo."

"When we have a little one, it will definitely not be a Cosmo," Kate insisted. "You are definitely going to have to get used to that."

"Can you get used to the idea of your aunt being married?" Rick asked.

Kate smiled. "Yeah, I think its great. What did you think of the wedding?"

"That was something," Rick said. "I don't think I've ever seen a bride like Theresa. But I think they're going to be happy. They make a great couple."

Kate grabbed at the back of Rick's well filled pants. "Speaking of great couples."

"Something you need?" Rick asked, his arms encircling her waist.

Kate framed his face in her hands, bring her lips toward his. "Always."

Finis

A/N That's it for Aunt Theresa for now. It may be fun to bring her back in a future story. The next story will be "Death of a Show-runner." It will be just for fun, as much as any murder can be just for fun. Would someone really be killed for refusing to show 15 seconds of a love scene, or is something else going on? You may find the characters strangely familiar. Thank you so much for all the reviews. Love, Sally


End file.
